In a conventional twisting apparatus, a pair of hollow rubber rollers are disposed so that rotating shafts of the hollow rubber rollers cross each other in such a way as to form a contact region in the large-diameter regions located in their approximate center, and within this contact region, a fiber set is gripped and twisted.
The conventional twisting apparatus described above grips a fiber set using a pair of deformable soft hollow rubber rollers. Thus, it effects only a weak force in gripping the fiber set, so its twisting efficiency is low.
Due to its use of a pair of deformable soft hollow rubber rollers, the conventional twisting apparatus effects only weak contact pressure on the contact region and thus cannot efficiently twist the yarn.
Furthermore, the conventional twisting apparatus produces mutual contact between the deformable soft hollow rubber rollers and rotates them relative to each other, so they are likely to become worn and require frequent maintenance.
It is an object of the present invention to solve these problems of the conventional twisting apparatus.